


with her sweetened breath and her tongue so mean

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angry Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s04e04 Guardian Angels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Amber and Thirteen argue over Amber trying to mess with her head.





	with her sweetened breath and her tongue so mean

**Author's Note:**

> fills the 'mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better' prompt in the janelle monae lyrics prompt table @ femslashficlets. also fills the 'mind games' square in my gen prompt bingo card
> 
> title from angel of small death and the codeine scene by hozier
> 
> enjoy!

“You told her about our last patient!” Thirteen exclaims as soon as they're out of sight, reeling as she throws the dog collar into the floor. “What the hell's wrong with you?”

Amber gives her a grin, all smug and distant, and she wants to kiss it off her stupidly pretty face. “If you're emotionally unstable, more chances of you making a mistake again. More chances of you getting fired.”

Thirteen groans and pulls her closer by the collar of her coat, her heartbeat spiking. They're so close, and Amber still looks oh so very unaffected, apart from the slight raise of her brows and the way her eyes glint with an arrogance she loathes. A malice, a calculating look she almost wants for herself, but she knows it's not there. 

She's nothing like Amber, nothing like the appropriate name of Cutthroat Bitch. She's manipulative and hot and all too House-like, and fuck, she loathes it. Loathes how she played with her head like this, having this psychotic patient talk about the one she killed mere days ago.

“You're so fucking full of yourself! You wanna win so goddamn badly, then stop playing dirty to get to the prize!”

Amber's cocky grin widens. “I don't think House appreciates people who abide by the rules so strongly as you.”

She blushes, tries to ignore how the glint in Amber's eyes turns less amused and arrogant and more interested, watching her carefully. Like she's her next meal. 

Her guts twist, and she's staring at Amber's lips. 

“Fuck you,” Thirteen spits out. 

Amber laughs, lacking amusement. “Gladly,” she says before leaning in. 

Thirteen drinks her up, letting her take the reigns, a soft moan leaving her mouth before Amber pushes her up against the wall. She keeps her hands by Thirteen's shoulders, holding her against it, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. 

Thirteen lets herself enjoy Amber's tongue slipping past her lips, the way Amber tugs hard at her hair and makes a whine sprout from the back of her throat. She's insatiable, hungry for power and for being on top of the world. 

Her anger lulls into a too loud desire, and when Amber pulls away, she stares. At her blonde locks, still carefully put away, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Amber is a piece of work, sure— manipulative, hot, competitive. 

“I hate you,” Thirteen says before pulling her back into it. 

Amber pushes herself against her, lets them be chest-to-chest as they kiss like tomorrow won't arrive. She claws at Thirteen's sides, and when she pulls away, her smile is feral. 

Thirteen's stomach lurches and she kisses her again. 

“When you're fired, don't come for me on your knees,” Amber tells her, tugging at her hair hard again. Her smug grin returns at the gasp that leaves her mouth, and she turns to step out of the room.

Thirteen draws in a shaky breath, watching as Amber leaves. God, she's doomed, and it's all because of one Amber Volakis. 


End file.
